SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 6
Season 6 Meme Drag Race Season 6 has 14 Memes/Contestants. All made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D Peanut Butter Jelly Time is the winner of this season!! DNA Test is Miss Congeniality!! ' Nina should've been Blac Chyna '''is Fan Favorite!! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas Season 6 Contestants # '''Peanut Butter Jelly Time!' # Crab Rave # Spilled Lipstick In my Valentino Bag!? # Spongebob Sells Chocolate # Road Work Ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does # Nina should've been Blac Chyna! # DNA Test # Charlie The Unicorn # Philosoraptor # Slime # Charlie Bit Me! # Fortnite Dances # 1 Thing, 2 Say, 3 Words, 4 You #'Forever Alone' Contestant Progress Spring Green = Quit Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: Oh My Gaga! * Special Guest Judge: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge: '''Compete in a pageant of two categories, "Where are you from?" and "Favorite Gaga look" * '''Main Challenge Winner: Spongebob Sells Chocolate and Nina Should've been Blac Chyna * Main Challenge Prize: '''A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat * '''Eliminated: '''N/A '''Episode #2: Ross Matthews Haters Roast! * Special Guest Judge: Jaymes Mansfield, and Blondie * Mini Challenge: '''Zippers Down, Dresses Up! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''DNA Test * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in a Comedic Roast of Ross Matthews and make the audience laugh * '''Main Challenge Winner: Lipstick Valentino Bag * Main Challenge Prize: '''Wig wardrobe from Outfiters Wig and a one-year haircare supply from Aquage * '''Runway Theme: '''Beach Party * '''Bottom Two Queens: Forever Alone and 1 Thing, 2 Say, 3 Words, 4 You * Lip Sync Song: '''"Heart of Glass" By Blondie * '''Eliminated: '''Forever Alone * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #3: The Greatest HERstory Ball! * Special Guest Judge: Bianca Del Rio, and Heidi Klum * Mini Challenge: '''Dance-off to "LadyBoy" * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Crab Rave * '''Main Challenge: '''Create 3 Historical Looks: Victorian Eleganza, Pre-Historic Runway, and Walk Like an Egyptian! * '''Main Challenge Winner: Spongebob Sells Chocolate * Main Challenge Prize: '''Feather accessories from Mother Plucker * '''Runway Theme: '''Victorian Eleganza, Pre-Historic Runway, and Walk Like an Egyptian * '''Bottom Two Queens: DNA Test and 1 Thing, 2 Say, 3 Words, 4 You * Lip Sync Song: '''"Walk Like an Egyptian" By Bangles * '''Eliminated: '''1 Thing, 2 Say, 3 Words, 4 You * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #4: Glamazons VS Champions * Special Guest Judge: Natalie Cole and Dita Ritz * Mini Challenge: '''Split into teams of two and create a "Badonkadonk" with padding in 30 minutes * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Philosoraptor and Charlie Bit Me! * '''Main Challenge: '''Produce and act in TV infomercials for RuPaul's Glamazon and Champion * '''Main Challenge Winner: Charlie The Unicorn * Main Challenge Prize: '''A selection of handmade corsets from Corset Connection * '''Runway Theme: '''Boots The House Down * '''Bottom Two Queens: Slime and Fortnite Dances * Lip Sync Song: '''"This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)" by Natalie Cole * '''Eliminated: '''Fortnite Dances * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #5: Reality Stars: The Musical! * Special Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian, Khloe Kardashian, and Ariel Versace * Mini Challenge: '''Act like a Kardashian and make jokes to make Ru laugh * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Road Work Ahead?, Peanut Butter Jelly Time, and DNA Test * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform and Lip-Sync in Kardashian: The Musical * '''Main Challenge Winner: Peanut Butter Jelly Time and Nina should've been Blac Chyna * Main Challenge Prize: '''Cash Prize of $10,000 * '''Runway Theme: '''Naughty Nighties * '''Bottom Two Queens: Slime and Charlie Bit Me! * Lip Sync Song: '''"How To Be A Heart-breaker" By Marina and the diamonds * '''Eliminated: '''Charlie Bit Me! * '''Eliminated Message: Musical Roles Episode #6: Gay Gay Land * Special Guest Judge: Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone, and Yuhua Hamasaki * Mini Challenge: '''Audition to be on the cover of the new Drag Race trademark Magazine * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Crab Rave and DNA Test * '''Main Challenge: '''In 2 teams, act in a drag parody of "La La Land" * '''Main Challenge Winner: Crab Rave and Peanut Butter Jelly Time * Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom gown from Sequin Queen * '''Runway Theme: '''Hamster Ballin' For Dayz * '''Bottom Two Queens: Slime and Philosoraptor * Lip Sync Song: '''"Diamonds" By Rihanna * '''Eliminated: '''Slime * '''Eliminated Message: Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode #7: Step up your Pussy, It's Snatch Game! * Special Guest Judge: Jim Gaffigan and Victoria "Porkchop" Parker * Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Nina should've been Blac Chyna * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Main Challenge Winner: Lipstick in Valentino Bag! * Main Challenge Prize: 'A collection of jewelry from Rox by Lollicox * '''Runway Theme: '''Queens with Illnesses * '''Quit: '''Philosoraptor * '''Bottom Two Queens: Charlie the Unicorn and Road Work Ahead? ' * 'Lip Sync Song: '"Art Deco" By Lana Del Rey * '''Eliminated: '''Charlie The Unicorn * '''Eliminated Message: Snatch Game Characters *Philosoraptor would've done Donatella Versace Episode #8: The Lip-Syncs of all Lip-Syncs! * Special Guest Judge: Anna Kendrick, and Laganja Estranja * Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Lipstick Valentino Bag * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in a Lip-Sync battle with cheers * '''Main Challenge Winner: Crab Rave * Main Challenge Prize: '''Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach * '''Runway Theme: '''Purple * '''Bottom Two Queens: Nina should've been Blac Chyna and DNA Test * Lip Sync Song: '''"On The Floor" By Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull * '''Eliminated: '''DNA Test * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #9: Paper Maché you stay! * Special Guest Judge: Calvin Klein and Alexis Mateo * Mini Challenge: '''Photo shoot while getting paper thrown at you * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Crab Rave * '''Main Challenge: '''Making high-couture outfits using paper maché. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Road Work Ahead? and Crab Rave * Main Challenge Prize: '''$3,000 gift card from The Diva's Jewels * '''Runway Theme: '''Paper Maché * '''Bottom Two Queens: Nina should've been Blac Chyna and Lipstick Valentino Bag * Lip Sync Song: '''"Successful" By Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: '''Nina should've been Blac Chyna * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #10: Drag Up The Models! * Special Guest Judge: Chanel Iman, Gigi Hadid, and Trinity the Tuck * Main Challenge: '''Makeover male models as their drag twins * '''Main Challenge Winner: Peanut Butter Jelly Time * Main Challenge Prize: '''A Trip for 2 to Naumi Hotel Singapore at Singapore * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag Twins * '''Bottom Two Queens: Road Work Ahead? and Spongebob Sells Chocolate * Lip Sync Song: '''"Royals" by Lorde * '''Eliminated: '''Road Work Ahead? * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #11: The Beginning! * Main Challenge: 'Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "The Beginning" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"The Beginning" By RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: N/A * Eliminated Message: '''N/A '''Episode #12: The Season 6 Finale! * Miss Congeniality: DNA Test * Lip sync Finalists: Lipstick Valentino Bag, Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Spongebob Sells Chocolate, and Crab Rave * Lip sync Pairings: Spongebob Sells Chocolate vs Crab Rave; Peanut Butter Jelly Time vs Lipstick Valentino Bag * Lip sync Songs: ** "Sweetie" By Carly Rae Jepsen (Spongebob Sells Chocolate vs. Crab Rave) ** "Slumber Party" By Britney Spears featuring Tinashe (Lipstick Valentino Bag vs. Peanut Butter Jelly Time) ** "The Greatest" By Sia (Peanut Butter Jelly Time vs. Crab Rave) * Winner of Season 3: Peanut Butter Jelly Time * Runner-Up: '''Crab Rave * '''Third Place: '''Lipstick Valentino Bag * '''Fourth Place: Spongebob Sells Chocolate